The Lestrange daughter
by ronlovernumber1
Summary: What if Bellatrix had a daughter with her husband and she was only two when they got arrested, also what if voldemort was defeated that hallowen night and Sirius got a fair trail. This is going to get grazy.


**Summary: What if Bellatrix had a daughter with her husband and she was only two when they got arrested, also what if voldemort was defeated that hallowen night and Sirius got a fair trail. This is going to get grazy**

**Prologue **

Bellatrix and her husband had been married for a while now and they had a two year old daughter, named Ella Lestrange, who was real good friends with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson two of the greatest pureblood families ever.

Ella was sitting outside of the door to her dad's study waiting for them to come out and make her lunch, her parents had been in there all day planning something, she was holding her stuffed snake to her as her stomach growled.

She frowned, she was to young to ask the house elf's to do anything and she didn't like to disturb her dad when he was working so she just sat there waiting on the two.

That's when the door was blasted open some of the debris hitting her face in the process, she screamed and her mother and father ran out, "Lestrange's you are arrested for being involved with death eater and you-know-who, your daughter will be in our custody while we look for a guardian for her." the head auror said, "Mummy what's going on?" the girl said, "It's ok Ella don't worry." Bellatrix said as she and Rodolphus where Pushed into the fire, "Come along." one of them said taking her hand, Ella looked up and saw someone that looked familer, "Do I know you?" she asked shyly, "You might've heard of me, I'm James Potter, my friend Sirius is your mother's cousin." she nodded and stayed quit.

James took her to the auror custody office which had people who wouldn't take her down the wrong path including Sirius, they walked into the room and stood in front of a window that they could see through, but the people inside couldn't see out, "Now I want you to pick who you want to have take care of you then we will make sure they are good enough to take care of you if there not then we will have to pick."

Ella looked at the people in the room and saw the one she wanted Sirius was the one she wanted to take care of her. She smiled and said, "I want Sirius to be my guardian." she said, James was shocked that she picked her mother's cousin, "Ok I'll tell him while we look through his files you are going to be staying in the auror custody room. And no it won't take long we're just going to search his files and make sure he is a good guardian and then you can go home with him." she nodded before she was taken to another room by another auror.

James took a breath and opened the door to the room, "Sirius I need to talk to you everyone else can go home." Sirius waited for everyone to leave the room before going out, "What was all this about, James?" he asked, James took a breath and said, "Your cousin Bellatrix had a daughter, and when we went to get them we took her as well and the reason all of you where in the room was because she was chossing who she wanted to be her guarding, she chose you as shocking as it sounds, looks like another black sheep in the family eh."

Sirius thought for a moment, "Oh you mean Ella, she is a smart girl for her age, only two and half, almost three, she might be in the same year as Harry I'm not sure. maybe a year or two above maybe. but why would she chosse me?" he asked mostly to himself, "I was wondering the same thing, anyway head auror is checking out your files and then you can take Ella home with you, oh and you will be being check every other month just to be sure your taking care of her."

Sirius nodded and left the room with James behind him, James looked at his watch, "I got to get home Sirius, and yes I'll tell Harry you said hi, you do know he is only two right." Sirius shrugged and sat down in front of the head aurors office to await the verdict.

After about an hour of waiting th head auror came out smiling, "You may go to the custody room." and went back in, Sirius smiled and walked to down a hall and to a door that had custody room on it and opened the door to find a little girl that was holding a stuffed snake in her arms, she had curly balck hair, and from what Sirius could see brillant blue eyes.

"Ella." he said making her look up, "Come on." he said holding out his hand. she smiled and got of the bed that she was sitting on and took his hand, she smiled at him and said, "Are you my new guardian now?" Sirius nodded and smiled down on her.

The first month the Ella was at Sirius' house she didn't speak to him much just a nod or a shack of her head if he asked her anything, he was surprised that when ever she walked past the picture of his evil mother it shut up and didn't say a word to her, but he guessed that that would change after a few year when she started to get more like a gryffindor and he knew she would.

When the second month came around, she had started to talk alot more, to him, and even Remus, James, Harry and Lily. Harry and Ella where good friends and played together, and durning the little meeting she was very good and didn't do anything bad in front of the head of the coustudy office.

After about five year when she was seven, she was starting to get rude comments from her grandmothers portrait, but she ignored it everytime. This was when she started to have accedential magic, the first time was when she turned Harry's hair diffrent colors, the second time was when she made him have an invisable head for a week.

This made Sirius so proud to know that she was doing magic and would soon be going to Hogwarts like Harry who had, after being 'hit' by her magic got his and got her back by turning her hair blue and making her whole body invisable which got him grounded for a month.

When Ella and Harry where on the train they meet Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course the Weasley twin, but they also meet Ella's old friends Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson who shot some rude remarks to her about how she had chosen the wrong people and that she was a traitor to all purebloods and she had disgrased her parents name, she just shurrged them off and locked them out of the compartment that the four where in.

When she was soarted the hat had said to her before she got off the stole to go to the Gryffindor table _'your desteny was chosen for you Ms. Lestrange be carfull.'_

But our story starts before fifth year.


End file.
